


The Forest Spirit Tubbo Prompt but I coded it so that i already wrote like 3 chapter of it

by Anonymous



Series: Tubbo Prompts and Bad Additions [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Forest Spirit Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote some of the tubbo prompts before i actually posted them. I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS! This is just some inspiration for those looking for it. Some bamf tubbo for your soul :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone
Series: Tubbo Prompts and Bad Additions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142549
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	1. First chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely not beta read lmao
> 
> I am not sorry for the mistake or how abrupt it cuts off

The spirit was young when it happened, he couldn't tell you how young, but the trees had told him he was about half a dozen rings old, when he had felt them walk into his forest. Well, they didn't exactly walk, they were running and stumbling and couldn't seem to catch their breath. The forest spirit did what any young kid would do, and immeadiatly went to investigate, he wasn't alone, of course, he had the plants after all. 

He had expected the weird monsters or the people killers the flowers talked about after being trampled, but what he didn't expect was two kids. One seemed to be much older and taller than him, but the other was seemed to be his age, which was really exciting. He had never seen or heard about anyone his age, so seeing the thing in person was fascinating. The older one had curly tuffs of brown hair, while the other's was the same amount of curly but in a whole different color. Instead of soft brown there was striking yellow (the grass told him they called it blonde). Their eyes were just as different, one a striking blue like his own, and the other a soft chocolate brown, complementing his hair. 

They're clothes were all tattered, too. And they were all dirty and bloody, which was odd. The two didn't look very good, they had looked hurt and scared, like the chicken he saw being chased by a fox. Like poor prey to something bigger, meaner, said the vines growning overhead, and he had nodded fervently at their words. They had looked tired, so he decided to help them. 

It didn't take much effort to move the bigger plants around to make an opening, and it certainly wasn't hard carefully guiding the two to the opening. Even though neither took much effort, The spirit did his best to make it look the best they could with such short notice, and made sure to carefully move any roots and other things out of the two boy's path. 

He almost shook in anticipation, waiting for the two to come across his clearing, and they didn't disappoint. 

They both stared in awe at the beautiful scenery the forest spirit carefully created. There was a large oak tree in the middle, providing shade to a large chunk of the clearing. There was a small river cutting right under the oak. A few flowers spotted throughout the large clearing in chaotic beauty, and a multitude of different herbs spotted the area by the tree. 

The oldest quickly snapped out of the sight, quickly looking behind them and saying inaudible things to the other, who seemed to disagree with him. The small boy pointed up to the tree, arguing with the other. The oldest sighed and smiled, and the young one lit up.

The young spirit had watched the exchange from afar, enjoying their happy faces. The tree behind him watched the smile on the spirit's face and slowly tried to usher him over to the other two. The forest spirit mearly waved over to the tree signaling it to stop, and it did. The young spirit smiled again, this time at the tree, before directing his attention to the other two boys, both who were trying to get up the tree. 

The spirit chuckled at their failure, before quietly asking the tall oak to make it easier for them. Said oak just huffed and made small, barely noticeable footholds for the boys to grab ahold of, and the forest once again watched in glee as two brothers made their way up the giant oak, laughing in the face of their recent tragedy. 

-

Afterwards, other people made their way into his forest. People with sharp thing and bad intent. The brown haired, blue eyed spirit squinted at them dangerously, contemplating whether or not to kick them out, before deciding to mess with them a little beforehand.

He made them walk in circles for hours before letting them off at their starting point, silently laughing at their misery. The vicious cycle went on, the young spirit destroying the dangerous groups moral all while keeping an eye on his guests, who had happily decided to make their home in his clearing. The large oak tree served as their home as they slowly built their house on its branches. The spirit thought it was pretty cool, despite the trees they were harming in the process. The trees themselves had given their consent in helping the forest spirit's new friends, especially since the two boys planted as many seeds as they could in the process.

Despite all his misdirection, he did let some of the evil people through to the other side of the forest, just never through the clearing. The young spirit wasn't even sure that the evil people were there for the boys, but he would not risk it. Plants of all kinds had told him all sorts of stories, possibly exaggerating on what the humans do. They told him tales of bloodshed and happiness. One flower said they watched their freind get pick in rage, but ultimately softened when they saw their now dead friend being used as a symbol of love and happiness. 

Humans themselves confused the young spirit to no end, and it fascinated him. He watched as humans laughed, cried, fought, smiled, scream through the years and he was quick to point out the similarities between them and him. Yet, he still refused to talk to the two boys, not matter how much the plants urged him to. They could feel how lonely he was which worried each plant greatly. They all wanted him to have friends, but the small spirit simply refused.

Instead, he watched them for hours upon hours every day, enjoying watching the two interact with eachother. He still beckoned each intruder awat from them, not wanting them to be hurt or troubled. 

Days, weeks, months passed, and everything kept the same rhythm. The two boys in the woods settled down in their treehouse, realizing the forest was safe. That didn't stop them from packing bags and keeping their small base simple, though. They were still ready to bolt at a moments notice, but they seemed content for the moment. 

The spirit had also become content with their constant pattern. He still chased away intruders with glee, and he still watched the two from afar. He had hoped and wished on the stars hung in the sky that everything would stay that way.

It didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Two brothers sat across the world from eachother, a prince in their own right. One was a kind young man, preparing to take over the throne as soon as soon as he was able, and the other was a fierce warrior, extremely skilled for his young age. 

Both of the brothers were as different to eachother as could be, yet their faces both held the same expression when they read their last letter from home.

Their father and mother had been overthrown and exectued, and their two other brothers, their two other halfs, were chased out of their own rooms and hunted down. They both prayed and cursed in the same breath, packing bags and quickly setting out to find the other two. 

It took time, but they had met up at a small town, quickly welcomed by all the villagers there. They asked around as much as they could, but they all led to one direction, a seemingly haunted forest. People had gone into there and had come out hours, days later, sobbing and swearing. The people never stayed for long, so the town had made up their own stories about the place. A place where people dissapeared and where scream originated. 

The two boys looked at eachother, worried for their brother's safety, and quickly went out to said forest to rescue their brothers. 

They stopped in front of the forest, which looked innocent enough, when a small party had dragged themselves out of the brush, completely exhausted. When asked, the party quickly ushered them away, muttering things of magic mazes and demon plants. The two brothers were not happy to hear the news, and quickly set off through the forest, the party yelling words of caution behind them. Words of watch you step or be wary of vines and the most particular don't go with the boy with ocean eyes.

\---

The young spirit took great joy in chasing the last party of people killers away. Even going as far as showing himself to 'guide' them. The roots tripped them, the vines smacked them, and they walked in circles for a very long time before he vanished into the trees. The trees themselves helped the forest spirit blend in with them, leaving him nonexistent to the untrained eye. The party had quickly given up and took hours finding their way back through the maze.

A smile made its way to the brown haired spirits face, crinkling his blue eyes slightly. He enjoyed his little games, but it was time for him to watch the two boys again. As he turned around, he stopped in his track. Two new people had walked into his forest, but they seemed harmless. He was just going to let the two pass peacefully, but the plants around him urged him to see the newcomers for himself. He shrugged, making his way to the new figures.

They were once again, two boys. One had medium length pink hair, with ruby eyes to match. The other was older than all the other boys, but younger than the people killers that tried to stalk through his forest. He shared similar traits to the youngest boy in the forest, with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

The two boys also seemed in a hurry, so the spirit was just going to lead them quickly and safetly to the other side, but some of the plants around him beckoned his path towards the two boys in the tree. The small patch of poinson ivy whispered to him of a certain connection between all of the humans in the forest.

The forest spirit didn't understand that connection. Was it like the connection he had with the plants? No said the leaves wistfully, it's something much deeper than that. So, the spirit led the two boys to the clearing, watching them carefully.

He realised he didn't have to worry as all the boys came together and held eachother. Some of them were crying, but they all seemed so happy. Thats when the young spirit understood. Thats when the young spirit started yearning.

-

All four of the boys live together now, and the young spirit started understanding each one of them as time went by. The first thing he came to understand was names. They all went by something different, unlike the trees and plants. The trees and plants just knew, but apparently humans didn't have things like that.

The spirit started calling them by their names in his head, too. The young one was called Tommy, the pink haired one went by Techno, the tallest boy went by Wilbur, and the oldest boy was named Phil. They weren't always called by their names, they were often called by other things too. Like how Tommy called Techno Big T, or how Wilbur called Phil Dad sometimes. No one seemed to mind the name changes, but every time someone was called by something else, the spirits mind scrambled more.

Another thing he had learned was that they all called eachother the same thing. They called eachother brothers, and when the forest spirit asked the plants what that meant, they explained that they came from the same source. When he asked why he didn't have brothers, they all went silent.

Each brother had their own skillset as well. Tommy was able to light up an entire area when he walked in, and it showed. Even when his face was contorted in an ugly fashion, people still basked in his presence. The spirit didn't know how he did it, even the plants and animals seemed to feel better in his presence. (Sometimes, in the dark pf the shadows, the young spirit yearned to be next to him and feel the same way the others did.)

Techno was skilled in combat. The spirit often watched as the pink haired boy shot down game from far away, and watched how effortlessly he took down giant cows. Tommy and Techno often did a thing they called sparring. They would fight eachother with next to harmless items, but the spirit had often wondered why they did it. Who would want to willingly learn how to hurt things? (Yet, he still copied their moves in his free time. Feeling victorious when he got them right.)

Wilbur had a knack for a weird piece or wood with strings that Phil had brought. He was equally skilled in matching the wood piece'sn beautiful noise with his own voice. Sometimes, all the brothers would sit in a circle and just listen to the melodies the young boy made. From the shadows, the spirit listened with the rest of the forest, completely enraptured. (He would repeat these tunes to himself as quiet as he could, as to not alert anything of his presence.)

The eldest was able to keep the all together. Despite being young, he was wise and able to guide all the brothers on the right path. When the brothers got into fights, he would always visit each of them, helping mend the break in their bond. When they woke up screaming from night terrors that haunted them, he embraced them and helped them back to sleep. (The young spirit had them too, but he had to stay quiet as he always had. In the absence of a warm embrace, the bark tried its best to soothe the young forest spirit.)

With each day, the young spirit wished for these things, beautiful voice, wonderful presence, skill with a sword, a place of comfort, yet he didn't go for them. Instead, he stayed in the shadows as he always had.

-

A few years passed, and much has changed for the young spirit. For one, he had a name now! The forest saw how much he wanted to be like the brothers, so they gave him a name. It did take a long time, as many plants went to have their say, but they eventually settled for Toby. Apparently, someone had stepped into this very same forest, shouting the name. 

He tried to say his new name, he really did. But he had never talked to the people in the forest, or to the people he guided around as a trick. When he went to say 'Toby', his mouth fumbled with the unfamiliar motions, and he instead said 'Tubbo'. The plants all found great amusement in this, and dubbed him Tubbo like how Phil dubbed Wilbur Wil.

Another new thing that happened were new people. After the four brothers had gotten settled, more children had stubled into his forest, looking for sanctuary. He sent them to the vast opening and the giant oak, hoping the brothers would help them. And help them they did. They brought them into their house and helped them along until they were able to go. Most left, like a young boy in purple, or a middle aged man that Tubbo had gotten quite attached to.

But a few of them stayed, like the boys with the head accessories, or the boy with the hood. They all had names and personalities too. One of them was a dirty blonde boy with a white mask, a skillful hunter. Tubbo watched as the young boy flew through the trees like he did, even though he did have to save the boy a few times. They called him Dream. (But under the dark of night, when he woke crying, his friends called him Clay). 

One of the boys he had come with had oversized glasses and a loud scream. They called him George. (Apparently he could only see the color blue clearly, which Tubbo didn't understand. He still rerouted most of the blue flowers in the forest to clearing, smiling everytime George saw them and smiled.)

The last boy the masked boy brought had raven hair and a white headband. They called him Sapnap or Nick, but usually Sapnap. He threatened to burn the forest more times than Tubbo could count, scaring everything in the forest. (No matter how many threats Sapnap made, Tubbo made sure to not let the trees and vines purposefully trip him.)

The boy in the hood had normal fitting glasses, and was really nice. Despite how obviously good the boy was, everyone still called him Bad. The hooded boy often wrapped the others in bandeges when needed, and made amazing food. (The spirit made sure Bad had gotten all the different kinds of plants and herbs he needed.) 

Along with the hodded boy came another boy, this one with black hair and sparkling blue eyes. They called him Skeppy, or sometimes in Bad's case, Geppy. The blue eyed boy helped Bad out with most of his endeavors, making everyone laugh along the way. He, like Tommy, was able to make a room brighten at his presence. (He was also the first one to immeadiatly realise his forest was different, judging by his constant stares to the treeline.)

They had made two more houses for all of the newcomers, all underneath the oak tree. Every one of them brought something to their little group, but taking them in did have its consequences. 

There were more people killers and people with bad intention coming in his forest now. The plants think they're looking for his clearing, for something to take advantage of, but Tubbo doesn't care. He chases them all off like always. 

The small gathering in the clearing occassionally send a few people out for things in the near by village, so he also had to protect them throughout their journey to and from the opening. 

Not only that, more and more people looking for help wander to his forest as well. So he was constantly leading people to and fro. It became a little exausting. 

Sometimes, he though of stopping and letting nature run its course, but them he'd see them all. He'd see Skeppy and Bad banter over little things. George and Sapnap argue. Dream jumping through trees. Phil watching over the the kids, Wilbur playing and singing, Techno shooting targets, Tommy planting a small flowerbed. And suddenly it was all worth it. Watching everyone live. Watching was enough for him to continue.

And it stays like that for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont think this one was finished but havw it anywyas

Years upon years pass, and everything in forest in content and quiet. So content, that Tubbo lets his guard down. The brown haired teen basks on a branch, soaking up the sunlight. He senses someone in his woods, and convinces himself to do it later. Someone from the clearing goes into the woods not long after, and he resolves to watch them both and make sure they don't collide.

He's almost too late.

-

Techno and Dream walk down a beaten path in their forest, both now men in their 20s. It had been about a decade since the pink haired man had stepped foot in this forest, and he hasn't regretted it since. 

He knew there was something wrong with this forest, even if it had took him an embarrassingly long time to realise it. Even the man next to him confessed that sometimes when he jumped through the trees, there would be branches not there before, helping him along.

A whole bunch of strange occurrences happened in these woods, the most noticeable being the abrupt change in the vegetation. At this point, they had all accepted it as fact. In fact, they had all even welcomed this. There was never a single bounty hunter that had gotten to their home. The only people who could seemingly access it was people that needed help and them. 

There wasn't even a set path to the clearing, they all just walked and they would eventually make it there. The only one still creeped out about it was George, skepticism deep in his heart. In fact, no one with any ill intentions never lasted long in the forest, a fact cemented by the villagers in the nearby town. 

So when a person armed to the teeth and wearing black from head to toe fell from the sky, neither Techno or Dream were prepared. It didn't matter, though, because the new figure was completely trapped and suspended by vines connecting to the tree. 

All three people made uncomfortable eye contact for a minute before Techno quickly knocked the suspended man out.

They were alert now, ears darting to every noise that the forest emitted, until the forest did them another favor and spat a teen boy right in front of them, once again seemingly from the heavens above. 

The teen had chocolate brown hair, and they saw a glimpse of ocean blue before the teens eyes closed from the pain. He was short, wearing a dark green button up and stained jeans. Said teen groaned in pain and opened his eyes, confirming the eye color. Ocean blue eyes stared at red eyes and a white mask, before trying to take off towards the trees.

A had shot out to grab the boy's collar, quickly stopping his escape. A small whine left the boy's mouth, obliviously startled. When the blue eyes snapped back to the two tall men, they instantly took pity on the poor teen. His eyes were wide in fear, and his hands looked to be shaking. Red eyes met a two balck dots and Techno sighed. 

Instead of dragging the kid by his collar, he reluctantly let him go. Blue eyes stared at him in disbelief, and Dream put his hands up in a sign of safety. 

"Don't worry, kid, we're not gonna hurt you. My name is Dream, and the pink idiot's name is Techno" the white mask tilted towards Techno slightly, before back at the teen. "Why don't you come back to our place? As far as we know its the only area with actual houses in this forest, and we could check you for injuries and get you fed, how about that?" Techno stared at the blonde haired man in disbelief, before speaking himself.

"You do realize ya sound like a creep, right" the pink haired man asked, and the two older men seemed to have a stare off, only broken by an odd sound coming from the teen. They both whipped their head towards the small teen, his shoulders shaking slightly. 

Neither Techno nor Dream knew how to take care of a crying kid, and the devastated looks on their face showed it. When the young teen looked up, they both expected tears, not a bright smile and rosy cheeks. The men flushed in embarrassment when they realized the kid wasn't crying, he was laughing. 

The kid with blue eyes pointed towards himself, shakily mumbling, "T-Tubbo". Both men nodded uncertainly, before turning to walk in the other direction. Techno turned around to beckon Tubbo along with them, only to see the kid keeping up with their pace right beside him. 

The pink haired man stared at the young boy, confused. Neither Techno nor Dream were slow walkers, and they both had at least half a foot on this kid. Yet, the kid kept up with them, not even breaking a sweat. There was something wrong with the way Tubbo walked, but neither men could put their foot on it.

They both opted to ask later and continue the trek. The more they walked, the more nervous the young teen looked. It barely took them any time to get back to the clearing (which both Techno and Dream had gotten used to over the years, after all, the forest way strange as it is, what's one more thing on the list?)

Once again, Tubbo defied both of their expectations. Instead of following the two men to wherever they would lead him, he strode into the clearing and branched away from them, acting as if he was familiar with the clearing. Which couldn't be true in the slightest. They had just met the kid, after all. 

Instead of letting the teen wonder around, Dream put his hand on his houlder, guiding Tubbo towards the three houses. Tubbo doesn't resist, and soon all three of them male it to the houses. 

The first one to see them come by is Tommy, who is climbing down a ladder below a giant tree house. The tall teen waves them over, rushing down the ladder to get to them quicker.

"Wassup, Big T? Who ya got there, another poor wanderer we need to treat" Tommy asks, sarcasm filling his voice. Techno wanted to explain, he really did, but the Tubbo launched himself towards Tommy. Both men reached out, trying to stop the teen, but he was too fast. 

Tommy had flinched back, his arms covering his face as he waited for something, any thing. Instead, soft hands carefully tugged at his arms coaxing him to put them down. Slowly, Tommy did put them down, his eyes peeked open to see Tubbo leaning uncomfortably close to his face, hands shaking.

Suddenly, Tubbo's face was violently yanked back as he collar was grabbed and dragged. Techno was fuming, he was absolutely ready to annihilate this teen, even if he was just a kid. Techno tugged Tubbo head, both of their eyes meeting. 

"What the fuck were you doing to my brother" Techno hisses, ignoring how Tubbo was trembling. Besides the shaking, there was no outward sign that the teen was scared. Tubbo's face was distorted into a confused look, seemingly not knowing what he did wrong. 

The commotion caused some eyes straying towards them. Phil quickly came by, trying to diffuse the situation. He didn't know much of what happened, but he'd rather not let his brother kill some kid. He carefully took Techno's hands away from the young teen, the tall man only huffing in response. 

Phil turned towards Tubbo, smiling slightly. "So, does anyone wanna tell me what just happened" Phil asks, trying to understand the situation better. Tommy huffed in irritation. 

"I was assaulted, that's what happened" the blonde boy exclaimed, not enjoying the tone of conversation. The brown haired teen's head tilts to the side, before his mouth opens slightly. 

"Assss-zzzz-ailt-ed" Tubbo whispers, trying to pronounce the new word. Multiple eye stare at him in confusion, and he stares right back. "Wazzz tha" he mumbles, still not understanding what the word meant. Wiblur, who was trying to quietly listen from afar, bursts out into laughter after a couple beats. 

They all stare at him in confusion, but he's too far gone. After a few seconds, Tubbo starts giggling along with him. While everyone is wrapped up in the general absurdity of the moment, a few tears slip down Tubbo's face. They fall into his open mouth, and he stops laughing to spittle. 

"Ewww" he whines, not enjoying the odd taste of salt. Wilbur's laugh is abruptly cut of when he sees the shorter teen cry, not knowing what the fuck is happening. They all exchange glances, all ager that was ever there is replaced by awkwardness as the young teen smiles happily.

"So" Tommy starts, clearing his throat, "do you wanna tell me what the whole staring at me thing was all about?" Tubbo's eyes light up as he's spoken to. He didn't answer verbally, he pointed to Tommy, and then to his own eyes. All he got were stares of confusion. The brown haired boy huffs in annouance.

"T-they liii-ed" Tubbo mumbles, voice still as scratchy as it was before. "Eye-s not a a-a-llium, they l-like sun hhoume" Tubbo stumbles, the unfamiliar words dancing along his mouth. Each person collectively take a few seconds to understand what the young teen is saying. 

"Who lied" Techno growls. They all stare at Tubbo in complete fear. They were all running away from something, but the forest kept all those things away. Who knew Tommy so well that they could place his eye color to a shade? 

Tubbo seemingly ignores how scared they are and giggles sweetly. He eagerly points towards the giant tree in the middle pf the clearing. Each member of the house on top of the tree give eachother looks, figuring that none of them had even seen Tubbo before. 

"Don't lie to us kid, it won't work out for you" Wilbur almost hisses, and the confused look never leaves Tubbo's face. 

The brunette moves towards the tree, and multiple hands swipe at him. Without looking, thr young teen ducks and moves away from each hand effortlessly. The grass underneath his feet guide him to the large and wise tree, telling him how to move. 

Tubbo follows their lead and completely avoids being caught on his way to the tree. 

Each person behind him gapes as they try and fail to catch him. The kid's eyes aren't even looking at them for goodness sake. Each person keeps on diving after the teen, desperate to catch him. Phil is the only outlier. He watches from where they were before with complete shock. He has a feeling that they're dealing with something different, and the feeling makes him almost quake. 

The blonde man follows them quickly, watching as the young teen glides over to the tallest tree, stopping at it's base.

**Author's Note:**

> I have given up finding the tubbo & tommy tag, it gone, forever 
> 
> Go ahead and snatch this idea btw, and leave some of your thoughts in the comments


End file.
